


20th Harry Potter Anniversary

by ImPanDuh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys being emotional over HP, Fluff, Kei is a nerd, M/M, Major character death only tagged because of the characters dying in HP, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanDuh/pseuds/ImPanDuh
Summary: so I heaRD ITS THE 20TH ANNIVERSARY OF HARRY POTTER





	20th Harry Potter Anniversary

"You can't read all seven Harry Potter books and watch all eight movies in one day" Tetsurou looked on exasperated as he watched his blond boyfriend flip a page of the Philosophers Stone. 

"Watch me" Kei hissed, not looking up. He had gotten up early, so he could. The blond sat on the couch surrounded by the books and movies. 

"Come on, Kei, let's just have a movie marathon. It took you a day to read Order Of The Phoenix, you can't finish the whole series and the movies in a day" Keiji tried reasoning with Kei. "That was the first time I read it, I'll be faster now", he mumbled, honey eyes sucking the printed words right in. 

"Not with the emotional breakdowns and fan theories running through yer head" Koutarou joked, hugging Kei from behind, strong arms draped over the thin shoulders. Kei turned to glare at him shortly, before turning back to his book. 

"Kei, even if you finish the books, the movies take about twelve hours to watch, that'd mean you'd have to finish them at 12 am. That's insane" Tetsurou tried from the logical side. Keiji went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, leaving this to Koutarou and Tetsurou. They were normally pretty good with bribing Kei into doing something. 

Kei turned another page of the page, ignoring his boyfriends. Tetsurou knew that he'd have to choose his words carefully. But Koutarou didn't seem to care about that. 

"Keiii, come on I want to cuddle with you, let's watch the movies" the spiker whined, nuzzling the blonds neck. His hair had grown out during the years and covered his neck and forehead now. It was always fun to watch Keiji cut Keis hair for him, since the blond had some sort of vendetta against hairdressers. 

"You're cuddling with me right now" the blond stated, turning another page. Koutarou pouted and rubbed his cheek against the back of Keis neck. 

"But I want to watch the movies! And hold you when the scary dog comes! And we all want to see little Tom Felton, right?" Kei chuckled at the 'scary dog' thing and Tetsurou gasped. "How dare you insult Fluffy! He's the best character!", the bed headed middle blocker declared. Kei turned another page. "Nu-uh! Hedwigs the best! Fluffy is only in the first movie!", Koutarou moved slightly so he could look at Tetsurou behind him and still hug Kei. "If we're talking about best animal characters wouldn't that be crookshanks?", Kei joined in, turning another page. "I'm voting for Errol!", Keiji called from the kitchen. The other three groaned. Of course.

“Come on, Kei. Lets watch the movies“, Koutarou whined again, peppering feather light kisses along the blonds neck. Kei sighed, turning a page. But Tetsurou knew they won, when he saw Keis eyes swiping between the pages and Koutarou. He reached out for a bookmark and placed it between the pages, closing the books. Koutarou cheered, placing a kiss on Keis cheek. 

Tetsurou went to start up the TV and Keiji came back with breakfast. Koutarou sat on the couch, pulling Kei into his lap, nuzzling his neck. Kei smiled gently as he made place for the other to sit down on the couch. Keiji sat down next to them, cuddling up to Koutarou and placing Keis legs in his lap. Tetsurou joined them, sitting next to Keiji and wrapping his arms around the raven haired setter. 

-

It was almost sappy how they started into the first movie. Koutarou almost burst into tears the moment Hedwigs theme resounded in the living room. Tetsurou let out a small shout when McGonagall appeared. Keiji cheered slightly when Hagrid came to get Harry. Kei smiled when the Weasleys showed up. 

“Fluffy!”, Tetsurou threw his arms up, when the three headed dog made an entrance. Koutarou rolled his eyes, arms tightening around Keis waist. 

-

“How was this guy a Ravenclaw? How did Dumbledore even get the idea to hire this asshole?”, Keiji complained, arms crossed over his chest. They were watching the scene with the pixies. Kei and he always felt personally attacked, when they remembered that Lockhart was Ravenclaw. “How is Hermione dumb enough to not realize that it’s all fake is the better question” Tetsurou added in, fingers playing with the messy raven hair.

‘Why is it always me’ came from the TV and chuckles filled the room.

-

“Moony!” - “I’m not calling you Padfoot, Tetsu” Kei complained, but they all saw the watery eyes as Keiji changed the DVD after they finished Prisoner Of Azkaban. Koutarou hugged the blond a little tighter, resting his chin on Keis shoulder. Keiji came back and sat himself down on Tetsurous lap as Goblet Of Fire started.

-

“I know what you are” Koutarou joked and wiggled his eyebrows at Tetsurou. Keiji and Kei groaned slightly. Twilight puns were a must during Goblet Of Fire for these two. “Say it. Say it out loud” Tetsurou tried hard to not laugh. “Triwizard-“ - “Dead. Cedric is dead”, Kei cut Koutarou off, who pouted. Keiji smirked and Tetsurou whined slightly, but turned back to the movie quickly. 

‘It’s not a bad place for a bath’ resounded from the TV. “Well, no shit, Sherlock. It’s a fricking bathroom after all”, Keiji deadpanned at the television and kei snickered. “You think people thought they were gonna fuck when they heard that?”, Tetsurou asked and raised an eyebrow. “It sounds like such an invitation, though kinda awkward”. Kei and Keiji turned their heads to look at the jet black haired middle blocker. “No, you just have a weird sense of what an invitation is” Kei stated and turned back to the TV. “Please, you love it”.

-

Everyone cheered the moment Luna appeared on the screen and Koutarou shouted a ‘My Girl!’. Everyone hated and went savage on Umbridge. Everyone cried out when Sirius died. In short they were very emotional during the movie. 

-

“Do you think it’s a common Slytherin trait to pride oneself on the achievements of others, because they’re close to you?”, Kei asked the question into the empty room, eyes trained on the movie as Slughorn showed Harry the pictures of his former students. “I mean there is Draco, who won’t stop talking about his father and Slughorn who is ‘collecting’ students”, Keiji and Koutarou turned to Tetsurou, who seemed kind of lost. He shrugged with his shoulders and looked away for a second. “I have honestly no idea. What about Snape though?”, their eyes turned back to Kei, who still hadn't looked away from the TV. The blonde shrugged. “Dunno, just an idea”, he mumbled and everyone turned back to the movie. 

-

Koutarou sobbed and tightened his grip on Kei. The blond placed kisses on his hair, since his face was hidden in the blonds neck. Tetsurou rubbed his thigh and Keiji stroked over his knuckles gently. This was common for them. 

“Okay, killing Dobby is absolutely the last straw. How dare she?”, Keiji complained, holding back his own sobs as they watched Dobby die in Harrys arms. Tetsurou rubbed gentle circles on his hipbones. “This is so stupid in the movie. They bring him back only to kill him off? You’re horrible”, Kei mumbled into Koutarous shoulder, sniffing. Koutarou grinned slightly, happy he could sooth his boyfriends every now and then instead of the other way round.

-

They were so emotional with the Deathly Hallows Part 2. You don't wanna know how many tears were shed that night.

**Author's Note:**

> they're nerds
> 
> I had the mighty urge to write 3rd gym after I heard its the 20th anniversary of HP. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
